Can't Buy Me Love
by diannacharlie
Summary: - "Absolutely no animal sweaters, and that's final." Faberry fic based on the movie Can't Buy Me Love. Slightly AU. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Okay, so this is my first time writing Faberry…so go easy on me. However, this is not my first time writing Glee, or fanfiction at all, for that matter, so have faith in me. :P But yeah, so, this fic is based on the 1987 movie **_**Can't Buy Me Love**_** with Patrick Dempsey and Amanda Peterson. It's a great movie, you should watch it – but you don't necessarily have to watch it before reading this. So let's get on with the show! Almost forgot – **

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine.**

The day was finally here. Rachel could barely contain her excitement as she walked down to the cafeteria for her lunch period, a visible spring in her step. A huge smile was on her face and she was wearing her favorite kitten sweater. It was _obviously_ the most perfect –

What felt like a bitch-slap from an iceberg suddenly hit Rachel's face and she cringed, not wanting to look up. The laughing that emerged from the slushie's throwers slowly faded away as they sauntered down the hall in her opposite direction.

She sighed, opening her eyes and wiping some of the red substance off of her face. With a huff, she stormed off into the nearest bathroom, not happy that her parade was most certainly rained on _and_ that her lunch period would most likely be nonexistent.

Rachel grabbed a few paper towels and started scrubbing her sweater clean. This was the second time this week that Karofsky had ruined one of her favorite items of clothing! Didn't he understand how precious animal garments were?

She jerked her head towards the door as it swung open, and she was pleased to see her best friend Tina enter. She was surprised, however, to see that Tina had been slushied as well. _Honestly_, she thought, _is there no mercy?_

"Hey, Tina," she greeted with an out-of-character head nod.

Tina smiled. "Hey, Rachel." Her facial expression changed, "Oh no, they got you too?" She grabbed a few paper towels from Rachel's stack of them on top of the sink.

Rachel nodded vengefully. "Of course. Another sweater ruined."

"It's a shame; that one's actually not that bad."

A smile grew on Rachel's face at her friend's compliment. "Well, thank you, Tina. It's a pleasure to know that my fashion is appreciated."

The other girl nodded in return and took a break from wiping herself off. "So what were you so happy about this morning?"

A gigantic grin appeared on Rachel's face. "Oh! I should have explained earlier – I'm purchasing sheet music for _Can't Buy Me Love_ by The Beatles this afternoon!"

Tina's reaction wasn't as ecstatic as Rachel had expected. "Okay, and…?"

The brunette rolled her eyes and continued, "It's the _original_ sheet music! It has the handwriting of all of the band members on it, with the first-written, unchanged lyrics! It's going to cost me a thousand dollars, but it's completely worth it." The smile returned to her face momentarily.

Tina's eyes widened, impressed. "Wow!"

"I know!" Rachel replied. "I am utterly excited."

The two girls continued to clean themselves off until Tina interrupted the silence with, "I can't take these stupid slushies anymore. What did we ever do to deserve them?"

"I know what you mean…Wouldn't it be great if we were popular?" Rachel lingered on the idea for a moment, a far-off look on her face.

Tina laughed, bits of slushie flying off her face in every direction. "Good one, Rach. Like that'd ever happen."

Rachel threw her dirty paper towel into the nearest trashcan with a diva-like force and looked back at Tina. "I'm serious. It would solve all of our problems…no slushies, no name-calling…and glee club would actually be cool!" It was the first time she had really expressed her dream of popularity aloud, but the longing for it had been there forever.

Tina sighed and the look on her face showed she was considering it. "Well, Rachel, I mean…yeah, of course it'd be awesome, but it would never happen. We're always going to be stuck on the bottom rung of the social ladder at McKinley. Someone's gotta be the losers; might as well be us."

"And I get that. But wouldn't you love to have the life of…oh, I don't know…Quinn Fabray?" Rachel shrugged. "I mean, look at her. She's…_gorgeous_" – and that was something Rachel was not about to deny – "and she gets all the great guys, she's head cheerleader, she's got a lot of friends…and I doubt she's ever been slushied. Wouldn't that be amazing?"

Tina still looked wary. "I don't know, Rachel. It's a long shot, for sure. But you know…maybe someday, huh?" She checked her watch and jumped, and Rachel raised her eyebrow. "I have to go meet Artie for lunch. I'm sorry, I'll see you later?"

Rachel nodded with a small smile as she watched her friend go. She loved the fact that Tina was happy, but she wished she could have a boyfriend, or at least _someone_, as well. It would be nice to have someone who adored her for who she was – plaid skirts and cat sweaters and sheet music and all.

She finished cleaning the slushie off of herself, and, sighing, headed for her next class, not exactly as chipper as she had been that morning.

**-RQ-**

The day finally ended on a high note – literally – as Rachel's last period class was glee, and she had gotten many compliments on her rendition of _I'm Not That Girl_ from her favorite musical, Wicked. The day was indeed getting better and better when Karofsky passed right by her in the hallway, slushie in hand. She wasn't exactly fond of the fact that he had gone on to slushie her dear friend Kurt, but being blatantly spared was reassuring, as she had not been before.

Now, she shut her locker and zipped her pea coat up as quickly as she could, and hurried out the door towards the parking lot. The early January cold barely affected her, as she was so ecstatic now, and who could blame her? She was only getting the original lyrics of one of the first songs of the greatest band ever! It was hardly "no big deal".

Rachel got into her car and started up the engine, still grinning. According to her GPS, the Lima Mall was only ten miles away, and if Spin, the music store from which she was acquiring the lyrics, was on the second floor on the far left after you go up the third staircase, she would get there in approximately twelve minutes. _Perfect_.

Eight minutes later, Rachel was ahead of her schedule and racing up the third staircase, just as she had planned. She reached the peak of what seemed like the mountain of stairs, and the glowing red sign of Spin was fully in her sights. She gave an excited squeal and hurried into the store.

"Hello, Isaiah!" Rachel called out as she stepped into the store. She smiled at the tinkling of the bells taped to the door; those had been there for years, and reminded her of when her dads would bring her here when she was younger.

"Rachel!" a deep voice responded, and almost immediately, its face was revealed as Isaiah Jacobsen stepped out from behind a large pile of orderly stacked CDs. She grinned at the sight of her favorite music shop owner, which wasn't saying much, since he was the only one she knew, but he still made the list of her favorite people ever.

"Do you have it?" She asked coyly, biting her lip. She already knew the answer to her question, but she was looking for an excuse to feel excited again.

Isaiah nodded and held up one finger, signaling for her to wait. He ducked under the tall front counter, making noises as he rummaged. Rachel beamed when she heard, "Aha! Here it is," and he showed himself again.

"Now, Rachel, I assure you know the cost of this, am I right?" Isaiah asked, and when she nodded eagerly, he continued, "Okay, then I should probably inform you that this item has another suitor who is looking to buy it for the same price if you change your mind."

Rachel gasped. "Of course I won't change my mind! I've been looking forward to buying this for ages. I am completely set on it, Isaiah, don't you worry."

A smile warmed on the man's face and he began to unfold the papers in front of them. "Great! Now, all you need to—" A loud, distant shriek startled the both of them, causing Isaiah to mess up his pile of papers. "Oh, dear," he fretted.

Rachel looked around, searching for the source of the scream. It wasn't from inside the store, that was for sure…maybe it was from another?

She found her answer when she spotted, of all people, Quinn Fabray, across the mall in the dry cleaning place, Clean 2 Go. Her face was buried in her reddened face, and Rachel watched her as she drew her hands down from her face, revealing still-flowing tears. Her heart sunk for the cheerleader, and she felt like she should do something.

"Um…Isaiah," Rachel began warily.

He stopped re-organizing the sheet music and raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

She sighed. "I, uh…I know that girl. The girl over there crying her eyes out in Clean 2 Go," she explained quickly when his expression showed he didn't understand who she meant. "She goes to my school…I feel like I need to help her. I'll be right back." He nodded and she left, running across the mall to the dry cleaning store.

She entered the store cautiously, feeling ironically out of place in her stained sweater. The jazzy elevator music was calming, and made her a little less nervous about what was about to be her first direct, alone encounter with Quinn Fabray. Taking a deep breath, Rachel approached the blond girl and lightly tapped on her shoulder.

"Quinn?" she said softly, and then backed away, afraid she would soon be on the receiving end of a slap.

Instead, she watched Quinn turn around and raise an eyebrow at her. "Who are _you_?"

Rachel flinched. She was afraid this would happen. "Um, I'm Rachel…Rachel Berry. I go to your school; I'm in your grade. I, uh, I saw you from across the mall – I was over in Spin – and I saw you crying, and, well, I wanted to know if you were okay." She finished with what she hoped would look like a warm smile and not a creepy smirk.

"Well, thanks, and all, but _no_, I'm not okay," Quinn snapped, wiping her tear-stained face. "I had just about the most horrible day, and now, it's gotten even worse."

"What happened?" Rachel asked sympathetically.

Quinn sniffed and looked away. "I spilled Gatorade on my Cheerios uniform" – here she gestured to the badly-stained cheerleading skirt and top sitting on the counter top of the dry cleaners' – "and _apparently_ it can't be replaced, because Coach Sylvester is a heinous bitch who 'never sets herself or her cheerleaders' up for failure, so, I've destroyed my only uniform." She was facing Rachel now, so the brunette was fully aware of the tear making its way down Quinn's face.

"Well…can't you just get it cleaned?" Rachel was searching for options in her mind, determined to find a solution.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, for a thousand dollars. Apparently it's 'precious fabric'. I'm completely broke, which means I am completely screwed." She sighed and plopped herself down on the bench near the counter.

Rachel's heart started to pound rapidly as an idea flowed through her brain. She wasn't completely sure it would work, but she sure could take a shot at it. "I'll pay for it," she blurted.

The blond girl looked up at her, not taking her seriously. "Yeah, right. I assume you just carry a thousand dollars around with you at all times? Good one." She snorted.

Rachel wordlessly pulled the wad of cash – one thousand dollars worth of it, in fact – out of the pocket of her corduroys and held it in front of Quinn's face. She watched the girl's hazel eyes grow to an abnormal size and smirked, knowing that would work.

"O-oh my God! Sweet, thanks!" The cheerleader instantly grabbed for the money, but Rachel pulled it back before she could get a clean grip on it.

"You want me to pay for your Cheerios uniform?" Rachel asked schemingly.

Quinn nodded. "Of course."

Rachel leaned in, dangerously close to Quinn's face, and uttered, "Date me." She straightened herself up and raised an eyebrow, feeling as badass as badasses go.

"Are you _crazy_?" The other girl screeched, her eyes popping out. "I – I don't even _know_ you, and you want me to _date_ you?"

"Shhh, shhh!" Rachel hissed, sitting down next to Quinn. "Listen – I'll pay for your uniform, no questions asked. Then you pretend to like me and we date for a month, I'll get popular, we dramatically break up at the end of the month, and we'll go our separate ways. It's completely fool-proof!" She couldn't believe how clever this idea was – it was the perfect way to gain popularity!

"Oh, sure, sounds perfect," Quinn started out sarcastically. "Only one problem. I'M NOT A LESBIAN!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "And neither am I. But don't you think people will think it's _so_ cool and forward for Quinn Fabray to be dating a girl before everyone else is?" She saw consideration pass over the girl's face, but there was no response yet, so she continued, "And believe me, I don't want to date you any more than you want to date me, but it's the only hope we've got. You'll be in good graces with Coach Sylvester and have a clean uniform, I won't get slushied anymore, everybody wins!"

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the tiny brunette sitting next to her. "Okay…_fine_. But we need to lay down some rules."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Go for it."

"Okay, _absolutely under no circumstances_ will there be any kissing. Or touching. Hugging is fine…hand-holding is under consideration. You can eat lunch with me every day, but no talk about your musicals and singing and stuff. We go on a date every Friday to a place of _my_ choice, but I'll buy dinner at the place of _your_ choice. If someone asks if you're my girlfriend, you say yes, but no making up stories. Oh, and the most important rule? No more animal sweaters."

Rachel frowned. "No more animal sweaters?" She was certainly going to miss them.

"Absolutely no animal sweaters, and that's final."

"What can I wear then?"

Quinn thought for a moment, and then said, "I've got it under control." She checked her watch and gasped. "Oh, God, I've gotta be home in twenty minutes. Can I have the money?"

Rachel nodded and placed the bundle of cash into the blond's eager hand. "Here you go."

"Okay, thank you so much! I'll see you on Monday with your new clothes, Rhonda!" Quinn waved to Rachel with a small smile.

Rachel started to leave the dry cleaning place, but turned on her heel right before emerging out of the doors. "Oh, and Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"My name's Rachel."

"Right. See you Monday, Rachel."

Rachel rolled her eyes and she walked out of the store. She looked over to Spin with longing, but decided against going over to explain everything; it was too complicated. As she strolled about the mall, a very familiar song came on the overhead radio and she groaned.

_Can't buy me love, love_

_ Can't buy me love_

_ I'll buy you a diamond ring, my friend,_

_ If it makes you feel all right_

Guess that's karma for you.

**A/N – I hope you liked it! Like I said in the description, it's slightly AU – so that means no Babygate, and Quinn's not in Glee club, nor are Brittany, Santana, Finn, Puck, Mike, or Matt. Let's just say there are seven random WMHS students in glee to replace them, lol. I know Rachel's probably not a Beatles fan (at least there's never been a mention of her liking them), but I thought it'd be cool if the sheet music she was trying to buy was Can't Buy Me Love :P Reviews are love!**

**- diannacharlie **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Hey guys! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter – I worked hard on it :) Here's chapter two, where the new "relationship" of Rachel and Quinn is revealed to the WMHS student body ;) I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and this chapter is rated T with the mere mention – more like skirting around – of sex.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee! :)**

Rachel's weekend was full of mourning the loss of what purchase had almost been hers and the occasional bout of homework. She was anxious of what was to come on Monday, and what Quinn had up her sleeve regarding her wardrobe. She went to bed early Sunday night, not ready to part with her animal sweaters.

The next morning, she woke up at six, like always, took some time on the elliptical, like always, took a calming shower, like always, and then, just as she was ready to start on her hair, she stopped. What would be appropriate, now that she could see popularity on the horizon? She hadn't the slightest idea.

Rachel reached for her cell phone, before cursing under her breath and remembering that she had forgotten to ask Quinn for her number. Biting her fingernails, she decided quickly to do something a little different with her hair, hoping she could pull it off.

Fifteen minutes later, her hair fell in loose, beautiful curls, framing her face, while her bangs were pinned back, away from her forehead. It looked better than she had expected! The only thing Rachel was still worried about was her outfit. She still wondered how Quinn was going to pull everything off with their limited communication.

Sighing, she figured she would dress normally for the day and picked out a perfect plaid skirt and a teddy bear sweater. It was very chilly outside, so she grabbed a pair of flesh-colored pantyhose too. After she got dressed, she headed downstairs to join her dads for breakfast. She smiled at the very apparent smell of cinnamon toast – her favorite.

"Rachel!" her more flamboyant dad, Hiram, exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. "Your hair looks amazing, sweetheart. Did you use that new conditioning spray I suggested to you?" he asked, taking a sip of his classic gingerbread coffee out of the mug Rachel had bought for him recently.

His daughter giggled with a nod. "Of course, Daddy." She looked around, her eyebrows raised. "Where's Dad? He's going to take me to school today, right?"

"I'm right here!" A voice called out from the cupboard below the island, and seconds later, Leroy Berry's head popped up, grinning at his daughter. "Almost ready to go, Rach?" He saw her nod and grabbed his briefcase. "Let's go!" While Rachel found her bookbag, he kissed his husband goodbye and hurried out the door. After she put on her coat and scarf and slipped on her boots, Rachel followed suit. A few minutes later, she was buckled up in the sedan, wiggling her toes as the car warmed up. It was sunny outside, but according the weather, Lima was supposed to be getting some snow soon.

On the way, as Leroy explained animatedly about his current project at work and Rachel pretended to be engrossed, her phone suddenly vibrated with an unread text. She wasn't excited, seeing as though it was probably Tina, but opened it anyways. She was surprised to read,

_Meet me behind the school by the clean dumpsters. Come alone and TELL NO ONE. – Quinn_

Rachel's brows furrowed together – how had Quinn obtained her number? She couldn't worry about that for too long, however, because Leroy had just pulled up to the high school. Her heart beat ten times faster and her breath caught in her throat. Nervous beyond words, she quickly said goodbye to her father and dashed behind the school, quickly deciding to skip saying "good morning" to Tina. She felt bad for ignoring her best friend, but she had to meet Quinn – she was afraid what would happen if she didn't.

The cold wind whipped her bare cheeks less and less as she slowed down, seeing Quinn in her clean Cheerio uniform in the distance. She didn't want to call out and attract attention, so she just made her steps louder as she approached the blond. Unfortunately, she accidentally snuck up on Quinn and startled her. The other girl's shriek rang out, echoing off of the nearby building and dumpsters.

"God! Never do that again!" the cheerleader snarled, brushing herself off.

Rachel frowned, feeling bad. "Sorry…Um, so," she said, changing the subject, "what did you need to meet me for?"

"Clothes!" Quinn exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And confirmation and stuff. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. The question is, are _you_ ready to make people think Quinn Fabray is a lesbian?" she fired back tauntingly.

"I'm _not_!" Rachel wondered why Quinn was so defensive about it, but shrugged it off, figuring _she_ wouldn't want people she barely knew assuming _she_ was a lesbian as well. "Anyways," Quinn continued, her face hidden as she rummaged through her red and white Cheerios duffel bag, "I brought you some clothes." She started throwing items of clothing, and Rachel caught a pair of dark skinny jeans, a thin white tank top, a pair of Uggs, and a skimpy pink sweater that she had a feeling would not keep her warm.

Rachel scoffed. "Quinn, I assure you, I am a better person that this. There is _no_ way I'll—"

"Oh, really?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, a cunning smile on her face. "Then we're over."

"No!" Rachel shook her head. "No, no, that won't be necessary, thank you very much. But…where am I supposed to change?"

"Behind the dumpsters," the blond replied in a "duh" tone.

The singer sighed and retreated behind one of the dumpsters. After looking around to make sure no one was peeking – especially that creep Jacob Ben Israel – she hastily started changing out of her beloved regular clothes and into Quinn's less-than-desirable attire. She huffed as she realized the tank top revealed her secretly ample cleavage and the sweater didn't do much to hide it. If this was Quinn's secret plot to embarrass her somehow, she would kill her – by the end of the month, of course. She finished getting dressed, slid on the Uggs, and shivered as she walked back over to where Quinn was tapping her foot.

"Okay, a few rules we need to go over—"

Rachel interrupted her. "I know, you told me on Friday, no kissing, no touching—"

"_New_ rules I thought about over the weekend," Quinn hissed, obviously frustrated. "Hand-holding is a definite – no one's going to believe us if we don't. If a guy hits on you" – _so was _that _the purpose of the slutty clothing?_ – "tell him that _no_, we _won't_ make out in front of him, but _yes_, we do worse stuff than kissing."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said no making up stories?"

Quinn shrugged. "I made an exception. The sexier the story, the more popular you get…" She saw the satisfied look on the brunette's face and continued, "We'll share the same tray at lunch, and sit with _my_ friends – so that means you can't talk to Asian chick or wheelchair kid anymore."

"…How do you know who my friends are?" Rachel asked suspiciously, scrunching down her eyebrows.

The blond shook her head, waving off the other girl's question. "_No_ dirty talk, but sweet talk's fine."

"Educate me on the difference between the two?"

Quinn glanced down at her phone for the time and continued when she was assured that there were fifteen minutes before first period started. "Sweet talk is stuff like, 'You're so cute,' 'Baby, you look like an angel today,' and really adorable stuff like that. A-and dirty talk…" she stumbled, "is like… 'I'm gonna fuck you so hard later,' and 'Y-you better be—'" She stopped herself, clearly very uncomfortable with what she was saying.

"Right, right," Rachel nodded, finding the moment very awkward as well. "So should we go in now?"

Quinn nodded. "Nervous?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

They shared a sympathetic look, and suddenly, Rachel felt Quinn's hand slip into hers. "We have to look like a couple, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," Rachel snapped back. Quinn widened her eyes at the brunette's feistiness, but Rachel was impatient. She couldn't wait to be noticed by people.

"Okay," the blond muttered to Rachel as they started walking towards the entrance, "now let's get to the 'facts'." She made air quotes with her free hand. "We've been secretly dating for two weeks. I met you at the mall when you helped me pick up shopping bags I dropped and it was love at first sight." _Well_, Rachel thought, _that's not _too _far from the truth._ "We've gone pretty far already – let's say second base."

Rachel snorted. "You think second base is far?"

Quinn drew back in surprise. "You _know_ what second base is?" She took a moment to inhale this information, and then persisted, "You call me Quinnie and I call you Rachie, got it? Oh, and walk with your back straight up so you can show off your boobs. The feeling of 'look but don't touch' is pretty awesome, if I do say so myself."

"One last thing, Quinn?"

"Mm?"

"How did you get my number?"

Quinn's grip on Rachel's hand tightened and she winced. "Uh, I know a guy." Rachel dismissed this and decided to cease conversation with Quinn – er, _Quinnie_ – to look around at their peers. Not to her surprise, people were starting to look – actually, stare – at the "couple". Guys were whistling, girls were wrinkling their noses, and the LGBT group was grinning ear-to-ear. Rachel glanced over at Quinn's face and saw that she had her classic smirk on – their plan had worked. Well, so far.

"Ignore everyone until we get inside. And don't forget to smile," Quinn said under her breath, and Rachel did so. It was hard, though, when everyone around you was calling you names and trying to take pictures of you (Rachel didn't know how this was such a monumental event that pictures should be taken). Quinn's words ran through her head though, _ignore, smile, ignore, smile, ignore, smile._ She almost jumped as Quinn hissed in her ear, "We're coming up to my locker now. Tons of guys will be there; as I get my things for the day, you tell them all about us. Answer every question, and if there's one with an answer that we haven't yet gone over yet, then you—" She stopped talking as they reached her locker, afraid someone would overhear their conversation.

Rachel near panicked, realizing that Quinn hadn't finished what she was saying. What would she do if presented with an unexpected question? She had no time to think about this, though, because a group of boys, namely Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, and Karofsky, sauntered up to her and Quinn.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Puck, McKinley's notorious perv, raised an eyebrow and leered at the pair.

Quinn pivoted to face the boys and simply said, "Me and my _girlfriend_, actually." With that, she gave Rachel a ball's-in-your-court look and continued looking through her locker for her books.

"Girlfriend? Damn, I didn't know you girls were gay! How long has this thing been goin' on?" Karofsky was surprised when he heard Rachel speak up, "Two weeks, actually. We met in the mall when I helped her pick up a shopping bag she dropped, and, what can I say?" She gave a dramatic pause, silently thanking her fathers for her years of much-pleaded-for drama lessons. "It was love at first sight."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Yeah, true love and that shit, sure. How far have you guys gone?" He threw Rachel a look that told her she was lucky to be getting to home base with Quinn, of all people (even though she'd never dream of such a thing).

Rachel felt Quinn's anticipating gaze burning through her and said, "Well, we haven't gone _all_ the way" – the boys gave a disappointed whimper here – "but let me just say, I _definitely_ know that Quinn wants me." She leaned into the circle of boys and gave an exaggerated wink. Then, for good measure (and with a deep breath), she sneakily reached under Quinn's Cheerio skirt and squeezed her ass. As the boys laughed, Quinn whipped her head around to throw Rachel a quick glare and then said, "Babe, I thought I told you, no PDA at school." She forced a smile and then scowled when she had her face hidden again.

"Oh, right, I keep forgetting! Well, I'm glad we're all out and proud now. I could barely stand _not_ jumping your bones for the past two weeks!" She turned to the boys and rolled her eyes, knowing from their expressions that they shared her (nonexistent) pain. She quickly glimpsed back at Quinn, only to receive a quick, hidden thumbs up, which meant she was doing good, which was great.

"I think you guys should make out in front of us," Karofsky raised an eyebrow impishly.

Rachel froze in terror for a moment before she reminded herself, _It's all an act, it's all pretend. You're never going to be forced to kiss Quinn Fabray. Hell, she would never kiss you! …Don't go feeling bad for yourself, though. You don't like her! At least not like that. Okay, shut up, self. _"Hmm, what do you think, Quinnie?"

Quinn smiled slyly. "I dunno, Rachie…should we?" _No, we should not, Quinn, why aren't you sticking to the plan? We're supposed to flat-out say no. Right?_ Rachel wished she had telepathy. Just as she was about to open her mouth, Quinn saved her by saying, "Just kidding, that's never happening, Karofsky."

"Except in his dreams," Matt chuckled, poking a frowning Karofsky in the ribs. Everyone laughed, including Rachel and Quinn, who were both anxious for the boys to go away. They were happy when the five-minute warning bell for first period rang; however, Puck was still there, while his friends went off to their first class.

"So, Quinn, you still coming this Friday?" He asked hopefully.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Where, Q?"

"Oh," Quinn muttered, "pizza and a movie, whole big group of people. I said I'd go."

"But that's our date night!" Rachel whined loudly, making sure people heard.

Puck's eyes widened. "Uh, if our plans on Friday are going to overlap your sexytimes, by all means—"

"NO!" The two girls shouted at the same time.

"Uh, we'll come, sure. It'll be fun!" Quinn grinned at the both of them.

"Right," Puck nodded.

Rachel smiled tightly. "Right."

Yup. _Riiight_.

**A/N – I hope you all liked the second chapter! Next time you tune in, you'll be joined Rachel and Quinn for their first date! With other people, though. :( Boo. Oh, also, a few things – in this fic, Karofsky is not gay, and you'll eventually see why that isn't canon in here. Oh, and Finn doesn't go to WMHS, but you'll see how he'll fit into the story later on. I think that's it. Reviews are love!**

**- diannacharlie **


End file.
